


A Match Made In Hollywood (One Shot)

by IGetLostInBooks_2506



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Some Explicit Language, some explicit sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetLostInBooks_2506/pseuds/IGetLostInBooks_2506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met in Hollywood. The highs and lows of a high profile actor and an aspiring singer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Match Made In Hollywood (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I have no right to do this when I'm still in the middle of IHBC. I've been struggling with the next chapter of IHBC. This was only meant to be a way to get the creative juices flowing again and it turned into this mammoth essay. Enjoy xx
> 
> All mistakes are mine. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.

She's not sure what she expected really. His mother had told her in confidence about his fathers condition. Not wanting to distract him from his latest project. She didn't like keeping things from him, but she made a promise. She always kept her promises. So when he found out the truth he had yelled at her and walked out of the apartment they shared.

"You had no right to keep this from me." He had yelled. "God damn it Katniss this is my father we're talking about."

He had used a lot of colourful language and called her a lot of horrible words. Katniss jumped when the door slammed behind him.

"I'm sorry." She had whispered as she fell onto the sofa. Tears were now falling steadily.

Three days went by with no contact at all. She went about her daily routine. She was a struggling singer and had moved to Los Angeles five years ago from Australia. At the moment she had two small gigs a week at a local bar. Hoping beyond hope that one day someone important would be in the audience and take a chance on her. She worked behind the bar week nights.

She had met him through a mutual friend, twelve months after she had arrived in LA. At the time she had no idea he was such a high profile person. She really should've known though considering her friend was in the same business. Actors. She never in her wildest dreams thought she would ever actually meet one.

Gale was different. She had known him pretty much her whole life. He left Sydney straight out of school and headed to LA to pursue his acting career. It didn't take long before his name was up in lights. It was kind of weird seeing her best friend on the big screen. When she finally had enough money to leave, he was the first person she rang asking for a place to stay.

He didn't hesitate. Saying that he and his roommate would love an extra person to help out with the bills. So two weeks later I was on my first ever plane across the Pacific Ocean. Gale was at the airport to meet me. Hidden behind sunglasses and a baseball cap. Apparently he had become quite popular with the paparazzi of the world.

Johanna was the name of his roommate. She took a little getting used to. However after a few run ins and a few drunken nights they became fast friends. Even with Johanna's busy schedule with the TV show she is on. Johanna hooked her up with the guy who owns the bar she sings and works at. Haymitch Abernathy. Never a more disgruntled, drunken man has she ever met.

She had met Peeta at some fancy charity gala. Gale and Johanna were going and by proxy she had attained an invitation too. She wasn't use to dressing up to the nines. Johanna however had made sure she got the whole experience. Manicures, pedicures, fancy hair and a dress that felt like it was painted on. She could hardly believe the girl in the mirror was her.

Gale introduced them and Katniss couldn't fight the fire that burned inside of her. He was god like. A short haired Thor. Blonde wavy hair, broad shoulders, and eyes so blue they looked unreal. When he took her hand to shake it, electricity stemmed through. To the point where she had gasped softly at the touch. Humiliated by her reaction she had quickly let go of his hand.

"Nice to meet you." He had said with an award winning smile.

"You too." She replied meekly fidgeting in her painted on dress.

That was four years ago. He rocked her world like no man had ever done. He showered her with pretty gifts, romantic picnics and walks along the beach. It was never in a pretentious way, he just loved doing nice things for her and she loved to let him. They were inseparable. Their love for one another solid. Even when he was away for months at a time filming.

They took exotic holidays together. Milan, Maldives, Paris and the list goes on. She was always on his arm whenever there was a premiere or an awards night. Walking the red carpet was quite surreal for the shy person Katniss was. Reporters wanting to interview her and paparazzi always wanting their picture. She was there for him for all of it.

Despite all the attention and the celebrity life she lead she still worked a dead end job. Determined to make it in Hollywood without the help of her celebrity boyfriend. The only concession she made was moving into his high end apartment when he had asked her too. She didn't want to be only know has Peeta Mellark's girlfriend.

On the fifth day with still no contact from him, she sat at her laptop checking out prices for an airfare home. She needed to get away. Maybe a trip home and a visit with her sister and her family was just what the doctor ordered. She wasted no time in booking her flight and then made a phone call to her sister to let her know she was coming home for a few weeks.

She knows it looks like she's running away, and probably in all honesty that's exactly what she's doing, but she couldn't stand the silence. She couldn't handle the lonely nights without him beside her. Kissing her, making love to her, heck even how he made her laugh. It was all just too quiet. Katniss normally liked the quiet. Just not this kind.

She sat looking out of the small window of the plane wondering if he was doing ok. She probably deserved his silence she thought. She had betrayed him. That she couldn't deny. It didn't stop the hurt that coursed through her heart. It didn't stop the tears from falling down her face once they were up in the air. All she could see was the hurt and anger in his eyes.

                                                                                   ##

She hadn't told anyone she was leaving. So when Peeta finally came home after a week at his parents house to find she wasn't there he started to worry. Especially since he noticed her suitcase was gone and half her clothes were missing. He immediately rang Gale, to no avail, as Gale didn't have a clue where she was. The same went for Johanna. That's when he started to panic.

He tried to ring her cell phone, but it just kept going straight to voice mail. He must've left a dozen messages on his first try. Begging and pleading with her to ring, or text, or something. What did he expect really, he had said some nasty things before walking out the door. Things he wished _(almost as soon as he had said them)_ he could take back.

He spent the next two days ringing every hotel in 100 mile radius. Nothing. It was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. She had taken her laptop too so there was no chance of tracking her at all. He with Gale and Johanna, and only after he apologised to them for what he had said to her, worked around the clock to try and piece together where she would've gone.

Katniss didn't have a lot of friends in LA. So after ringing the ten people that they could think of they finally gave up and started trying to think of other possibilities. About three weeks after Katniss had disappeared, they were sitting in a small cafe going over all possible scenarios. Then all of a sudden Gale jumped up from his chair.

"She went home." He had said. Peeta and Johanna just stared at him curiously. "Fuck why didn't we think of that before."

Peeta and Johanna still didn't understand.

"Sydney. Any money she's gone home to Prim." He stated as if it were obvious.

Both Peeta and Johanna face palm their foreheads.

"Of course. She ran home. God we're idiots." Johanna blatantly accused.

Gale immediately bought up his sister in laws number on his cell and hit the call button. After what seemed like a millennium, Prim finally answered. Gale put his cell on speaker.

_"Hello?"_ She said.

"Prim....its Gale....hi!" He answered.

_"Oh hey Gale."_ She replied nervously. _"What's up?"_

"Really Prim?" He asked accusingly. "Is she there?"

_"No."_ She answered in a small voice.

"You really expect me to believe that? Where else would she have gone?"

"Prim its Peeta....please....I just want to talk to her."

_"Sorry Peeta, but she really isn't here, she headed back to LA a week ago."_

Peeta, Gale and Johanna looked at each other confused. If she's been back a week why hasn't she returned to the apartment. Or called any of them. It didn't make any sense. They had rung all her other friends and they all swear they hadn't seen or heard from her in ages. So where on earth is she. Now the panic started to set in again.

"You're sure?" Peeta asked.

_"Yes. I put her on the damn plane myself. Told her she needed to go back and talk to you."_

After ascertaining that Prim wasn't lying they all said goodbye and Gale ended the call. They immediately paid their tab and headed back to the apartment Peeta and Katniss shared. She still wasn't there. However there was evidence she had been back. More clothes were missing and her favourite movies gone from the cabinet.

If he didn't think it before, he knew it now. She was avoiding him. At all costs. She must be staying close by to be able to discern when Peeta wasn't there. Using her key to let herself in and get the things she wanted. When Peeta realised this he slumped down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. It took all his effort not to cry right there in front of his friends. He fucked up!

Another few days go past without any contact from Katniss. It's tearing Peeta apart. Between trying to spend time with his ailing father and worrying about Katniss twenty four seven, he was glad he didn't have any work at the moment. He was not a functioning human at all. He had permanent black circles under his eyes. He was also well overdue for a hair cut and a shave.

By the end of the fourth week he gets a troubling phone call. It's Gale in a right state and Peeta can't understand a word he is saying. After a few minutes of his gibberish, Peeta yells at him to calm down and speak slower. He hears Gale take a few deep breaths and it's at least another minute or so before he speaks again.

"I found her....or rather she found me....well not really....but anyway I know where she is." He says still a bit too quickly.

"Where?" Peeta asks a little frustrated.

"It's not great news Peet....she...." He can't seem to get the words out.

Peeta starts to panic. Did she find someone new? Is that why Gale can't seem to explain himself properly? Had he seen her somewhere with someone else? This got Peeta a little angry. She hadn't even tried to let him apologise. Hadn't given him a chance to woo her back. She had just given up. Peeta set his resolve and with a slight cringe to his voice spoke.

"Just say it Gale." He heard Gale gulp a little.

"There was an accident. The hospital rang me. I must still be listed as her emergency number."

He heard the words, but he couldn't quite believe them. Of all the things that was the last thing he expected to hear. His chest constricted and his breathing became laboured. She was hurt. Laying somewhere in a hospital bed and he had thought she was screwing someone else. Fuck! He was a certifiable idiot.

"She's banged up quite bad they said." Gale continued solemnly. "She was hit by a car, lucky to be alive."

He was sure he was having a panic attack. Or a stroke. His body started to convulse a little and tears were starting to form behind his eyes. He couldn't speak, he could barely breath. The love of his life is broken and bruised and all he can do is stare at the red feature wall in front of him and cry. Gale finally brings him out of his self loathing.

"Peet....you still there man?"

He shakes himself a little to compose himself.

"What hospital?" It's all he could manage without breaking down again.

"LA Community. I'll come pick you up."

                                                                                           ##

Katniss woke to a monotonous beep and pain tearing through her leg and arm. She opened her eyes slowly only to be met with white walls and a curtain. Was she in the hospital? She looked to her left side and saw both her arm and leg in casts. In her right arm a drip. Obviously for the pain. How long has she been here? She pressed the buzzer that is set close to her right hand.

Moments later a small nurse with chocolate brown eyes and tight ringlet curls came running in.

"Well hello....you're awake." The nurse had exclaimed.

She starts fussing with her vitals. Babbling on about anything and everything. When she finished checking Katniss over she took her good hand in her own.

"You've been out for a couple of days." She states. "Do you remember what happened?"

The blinding headlights of a speeding car flash before her eyes. Then all she remembers is black.

"I was hit, by a car." She answered in a raspy voice.

The small nurse nods her head.

"As you can see you have a broken leg and arm." She explains. "Plus a lot of bruising. You were lucky to come out of it alive."

Katniss' eyes widen at her statement.

"The driver was ten miles over the speed limit. As luck would have it there was a police car in the area and they saw it all. They caught him and have pressed charges."

She could only manage a small nod in the nurses direction.

"Um....if you're feeling up to it you have a couple of visitors. They've been parked outside your door since yesterday."

She again nods.

It must be Gale and Jo she thinks. Gale is listed as her in case of emergency, so obviously they rang him. So you can imagine her surprise when Peeta is the first one to walk through the door. Gale close behind. Peeta rushed to her bedside and took her good hand in his. She could see the tears starting to form behind his eyes. He looks terrible.

"Oh God Katniss." He says placing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

She squeaks out a hi and then turns her head to Gale.

"Hey Catnip." He greets.

A scowl forms on Katniss' face at Gale's nickname for her. He just smirks back at her.

She turns her attention back to Peeta and takes in his bloodshot eyes and the scruffy beard that has started to take shape. Then the tears that were threatening to fall, do. He's a blubbering mess after that. He can't get a coherent sentence out as he apologises over and over again for what happened four weeks ago.

She moves her hand up to caress his scruff and runs her thumb over his lips.

"Shhh." She whispers. "Later."

He smiles softly at her and she can't fight the smile that she returns. With her fingers running through his scruff again she tugs on it gently.

"I like it."

He just laughs as he tries to compose himself.

All three of them spend the next hour talking about everything. Easily sidetracking when their conversation gets too close to the elephant in the room. Peeta and Gale do all the talking. Katniss can only nod or shake her head because her throat feels like sandpaper. It must be the medication they have her on.

After a short while Gale excuses himself saying he's going to ring Jo. Leaving Peeta and Katniss alone in the room full of tension. Peeta continues to babble on about mindless things. Avoiding anything to do with the incident that made Katniss leave. Then purely because she is so concerned, Katniss mentions Peeta's dad.

"How is he?....Your dad?" She manages to get out.

Peeta takes in a deep breath then answers.

"Worried about you."

A small smile plays on his lips. Katniss returns it.

"Typical. Worrying about everyone but himself." Peeta joked.

"I'm sorry." Katniss said as she squeezed his hand. "I should've told you."

Peeta shakes his head.

"No. I'm the one who is sorry. I shouldn't have gone off at you like at. I know how hard it must've been for you to stay quiet."

There's a pregnant pause in the conversation. Neither of them knowing what to say next. Gale chooses that moment to come back in the room.

"Jo says hi and she said to tell you that she is going to kill you for making us all worry." He relays.

This makes them all chuckle. Soon after the nurse comes in and announces visiting hours are over. Both the guys nod. Sensing that Peeta still wants a few minutes alone, Gale says he'll be outside waiting. Once he and the nurse have left the room, Peeta once again takes Katniss' hand.  
He places a soft kiss to her knuckles before leaning down and kissing her softly on the cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Then maybe we can talk some more." Katniss just nods.

"Sleep well beautiful....I love you."

He turns and leaves the room with one last glance over his shoulder at her.

                                                                                 ##

Peeta comes everyday for the five days she is in the hospital. The bruises on her face and body turning a different shade as they heal. Peeta insisted that she come home to their apartment so he could look after her. Considering she had limited use of her limbs she really didn't have a choice. Where else would she go?

He was quite surprised when he takes her to where she had been staying. A small room above a pub only a block over from their apartment. He didn't say anything though. Just gathered up her things and piled them into his car. Staying silent the whole five minute drive home. The silence grated on Katniss' every last nerve. Almost to the point of anger.

Six weeks it took before both her casts come off. And another month of physical therapy. Peeta was a wreck. Dividing his time between Katniss and his Father. Who was getting weaker by the week. Gale and Jo helped out when they could, but both were busy with work. As you can imagine physical contact was restricted to holding hands and kissing.

At the end of another gruelling session of chemotherapy, Peeta snapped. Katniss being the one he took it out on.They didn't talk for two days. Passing each other like ships in the night. Peeta's time was primarily spent with his dad and Katniss went back to work. She came home very excited one night with news she couldn't wait to share with Peeta. They still weren't talking though.

He was nowhere to be found when she got home. She rang his cell phone but it kept going to voice mail. She tried texting him with no response. Gale and Jo were both on location for work so she had no way of contacting them either. She rang Peeta's mother. Only to have her answer through sobs and what Katniss guesses were tears.

"He's gone Katniss. He passed away an hour ago." Grace Mellark said.

Her heart was breaking and her own tears were flowing freely. He was gone. Joseph Mellark was gone. She couldn't believe it. He had become as much her father as her own in the last four years. Why hadn't Peeta rung her or come to get her. He must've known she would've wanted to be there too. This thought made her sadness turn to anger. Her good news completely forgotten.

Half an hour later she arrived at the Mellark family home. Only to be met by a coroners car and Peeta's oldest brother sitting on the porch. She tentatively walked towards the porch. In the four years she's been dating Peeta she has only met his brothers a handful of times. What do you say to someone you hardly know?

Just as she reaches him he looks up. She can tell he's been crying, but she doesn't make a big deal out of it. Instead she offers him a small smile then sits down next to him. He returns the smile and offers a small 'hi'. They don't say anything for the longest time. It's Jonah who breaks the silence.

"He'll be glad you came, Peeta that is."

She chances a glance over her shoulder towards the front door. Unsure wether or not he will in fact be glad she came. Then she looks back to Jonah

"We haven't spoken in days." She says solemnly. "I only found out what happened because of your Mom."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, he just kind of got angry and then it's been like living with a ghost."

Katniss can hardly believe she's talking about this with a virtual stranger. She kind of feels guilty.

"I'm sorry. It's the least of everyone's worries." She adds.

He goes to reply when they both turn to the front door opening. It's Peeta. Katniss quickly stands up to face him. Jonah is a little slower getting up. When he does he makes his way to his baby brother and takes him in a fierce hug. Peeta's eyes never leave Katniss' so she can tell when Jonah says something in Peeta's ear.

Jonah releases Peeta and turns back to Katniss again. Who is still standing rigid on the bottom step of the porch.

"Thanks again for coming Katniss. It's good to see you, despite the circumstances."

He walks past Peeta back inside the house. Under his stare Katniss becomes a little nervous. She lowers her eyes to her shoes and starts wringing her hands together. She's questioning the sensibility of coming, especially given how silent they have been towards each other lately. When she finds the courage to look up again he is standing right in front of her.

She takes note of the red circles around his eyes. Obvious signs of crying. His hair is dishevelled. His shoulders are slumped and his normally vibrant blue eyes are clouded with sadness. She can't stand it any longer. She needs to comfort him. To let him know that nothing that happened before matters now. She wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head on his chest.

It takes him a while to respond. When he does he holds on for dear life. Clinging to the back of Katniss' loose shirt and burying his chin in her hair. A single tear leaves her eyes as she holds on tighter to him. Then against his chest she can feel him start to shake. His heart has sped up rapidly. She pulls away only to take his face in her hands and lean up and kiss him softly.

Again it's like his life depends on this kiss as he kisses her back. Moving his hands to her hair and gripping on so tight it hurts. She doesn't care though. She'll take the pain. Especially if it means Peeta's own pain is released for a little while. Finally after what seems like hours they pull apart. Only to wrap each other back up in their arms.

"I'm sorry babe, I should've rung. I just....I just..." He tries to apologise through a new set of tears.

"Ssh....it's ok. I'm here now. I will always be here for you." She answers.

                                                                                ##

The funeral happened a week later. It was a beautiful service. Peeta was given the job of the eulogy. He managed to get through it as best he could. He wouldn't have been able to do it without Katniss right there next to him. She held his hand the whole time. Jonah was right. He was an idiot for being a jerk to her.

She was right beside him for the whole week. His mother had a hard time trying to organise everything. So Peeta, Katniss and Peeta's brothers pretty much finalised all the arrangements. Katniss doing the bulk of the work. She had chosen white gladiolus, symbolising strength of character and remembrance, for the bouquet that would adorn the coffin.

It was Katniss that put together a video tribute of Joseph Mellark to play during the service. It was also Katniss who organised the wake to be held at the Mellark home after. She was a godsend to Peeta and his family. How she managed to do all that and still have time to comfort Peeta and work, he will never know.

Three weeks after the funeral and they had finally started to settle back into some form of normalcy. Katniss had been busy with work, it seems she has picked up a few more gigs. Peeta, after having a fair amount of time off, was sitting waiting to do a reading for a new role. He loved his job. He really did, but was he quite ready to delve back into celebrity life?

He got the role. He should be happy, but something about Katniss was bothering him. Not in a physical or emotional sense. That part of their relationship was rock solid. If you don't include the last two weeks. Peeta couldn't help feeling that she was being secretive again. In fact he was sure of it. What he wasn't sure of was how to approach the subject without getting into another argument.

That night as they sat down together at dinner he decided to broach the subject carefully.

"So....How's everything going with the new gigs?"

Katniss looked up from her chicken parmigiana with a look of confusion on her face.

"Fine." She answered then proceeded to eat her dinner.

Her answer was a little clipped for Peeta's liking. Confirming that she is hiding something from him.

"Really? Just fine?"

She shrugged her shoulders before answering again.

"It's work, it pays the bills."

He decided to drop it for a while. No need to interrupt one of the few nights they get to eat together. Now that he thinks about it, this is only one of a few nights that they've sat at the same table in two weeks. He's been home pretty much every night since his fathers funeral. With the exception of going to the bar to watch Katniss sing. He's almost too scared to think about why she hasn't been home.

"Katniss?" He says after swallowing the last of his salad.

"Hmmm." She replied while scrolling through her phone.

"Babe are we ok?" He asks a little quieter than he intended.

Her head shoots up from her phone and she answers straight away.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we be?" Asking her own question.

Now it was his turn to shrug.

"I was just thinking that this is the first time in a long time that we've had dinner together."

She pleads with her eyes to continue.

"You've barely been home since....since the funeral." He stated a little to harshly.

"Exactly what are you asking me Peeta?" She questions, her voice a little strained.

She sets her usual scowl on her face and scrunches her nose up in confusion. What was he really asking her. Did he suspect she was cheating? No he doesn't think she would, but with how lowly he's been lately and given how little time they've spent together he supposes it's a possibility. They've barely had any form of physical contact. Has he pushed her away with his brooding?

"I don't know. Maybe....maybe...."

"Maybe what?" Her voice sounding a little angry.

"Maybe you've grown tired of me. We haven't been physical in a while. Again you're barely home and when you do get home it's always late." He stumbles out.

There's so much more he wants to say, but he doesn't want to sound like a whining teenager.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you....is that what this is all about?" She sounds totally pissed off now.

"No....maybe....I don't know!" He replies frustrated. Running his hands roughly through his hair. "I guess what I'm saying is I wouldn't blame you if you'd found comfort somewhere else. I haven't exactly been a bundle of joy to be around."

He looks up then to see her glaring at him hard. Ok she looks more than pissed at his statement. Normally Peeta is the one who is hotheaded and loses his temper. Katniss is always the calm one. The usually quiet and serene Katniss is boiling mad at the moment. She looks like she's about ready to hit him. Which he wouldn't blame her for really. Maybe he deserved it.

"Are you fucking crazy?" She says in a banshee type way.

Shit! She's swearing. He's really done it now. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut. He cowers a little under her crazed look. Obviously it wasn't the best choice of words to leave his mouth. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Normally so good with words, he all of a sudden just keep saying the wrong thing. She gets up out of her seat and scrapes the chair loudly.

"I can't believe you would even think that after everything we've been through recently." She argues. "I'm. Not. Cheating. On. You!"

She goes on to yell at him some more. Making him sit lower and lower in his chair. Clearly he read all the signs wrong. The late nights. The extra work. The no sex. So if she wasn't cheating on him then what the hell was going on with her. Why has she barely been home. There has to be some explanation. Like the idiot fool he is, he continues to argue with her.

"Then what the hell is going on?" He screams back at her.

This is exactly what he didn't want. Another argument. The last time they argued like this he lost her for four weeks. He didn't want that to happen again. He loved this woman with all his heart. Before everything with his dad he had contemplated asking her to marry him. Right at this moment though he wanted answers.

"There's _NOTHING_ going on."

He scoffs at her answer. His hot head is threatening to say something he is going to regret. Everyone has a breaking point and it looks like Katniss has just about reached hers. She scowls at him again. He can see the tears brimming behind her eyes. Then suddenly she turns on her heal and makes her way to the bedroom. Fuck he didn't mean to make her cry.

He sat there for a while going over everything in his head. He's pushed her too far this time. If she wasn't thinking about leaving him before, she's probably contemplating it now. She returns about fifteen minutes later, not with a suitcase in her hand but with a big manilla envelope instead. She had definitely been crying. He felt even worse after he saw the contents of the envelope.

"This!" She says as she throws the envelope onto the table. "This is why I've been busy. I found out the day your dad died. I came home to tell you but you weren't here. So when I found out about what happened I decided not to say anything. Didn't think it was appropriate to be happy about something while you had just lost your father."

He takes out the documents in the envelope and starts to read over them. It's a contract. With a small recording studio. Plutarch Records. Shit. He totally got this wrong. Two years the contract is for. With a promise of an extension after that. A substantial commission from the sale of any music she sells. Wow. He is so proud. This is Katniss' dream. He feels like an asshole.

"Katniss....this is....this is amazing." He gets up from his chair. "I'm sorry....I'm so very sorry for everything. You should've been able to share this with me. I didn't make that possible with my 'woe is me' attitude.....I'm sorry."

"I've been in the studio....an actual studio recording for the past two weeks." She says. "I'm finally getting a chance to record my music. I'm sorry too for being a little distant lately.....but you have to know Peeta that I would never cheat on you...EVER!"

He moves closer to her and offers his arms wide open. She walks into them without hesitation. He engulfs her with his strong arms and her slender ones wrap around his waist. She promises to make more time for them and he promises never to doubt her again. He lifts her up into his arms and carries her to their bedroom. As they made love that night they whispered 'I love you' and 'sorry' to each other over and over again.

                                                                                  ##

She is nervous. So very nervous as her stylist puts the last pin in her hair to hold it into place. She looks at her reflection in the mirror. Staring back at her is a much more beautiful version of herself. From the smoky makeup covering her eyes to the intricate braid that cascades down her back. The  
evening gown she is wearing is one that has been made especially for her.

Sure she has attended these sorts of things before as Peeta's arm candy, but this time it's for her. The last twelve months have been a whirlwind. While Peeta has been away filming his upcoming movie, her music career has soared. Her first song going straight to number one on the billboard charts, staying there for eight weeks. Her follow up song and debut album sit in the current top ten.

Tonight she is up for three Grammy awards. Album of the year, Best New Artist and Song of the year. She couldn't believe it when she got the phone call from her _(over the top)_ manager. She is as nervous as she is excited. She also has to sing tonight which adds to her nerves. As she puts the diamond drop earring in she turns to her stylist and does a little twirl.

"So how do I look?" She asks the man standing in front of her.

"You're an absolute vision Katniss." He answers. She blushes.

"Thanks to you....I would never have looked like this if I didn't have your help."

He's about to respond when there's a knock at her hotel door. He goes and answers it for her.

Jo saunters in wearing the nicest thing she's probably ever worn. Or rather the least revealing thing she has ever worn. A dark blue floor length dress with long sleeves and a low back. She looks absolutely gorgeous. She sees Katniss still standing in front of her mirror and let's out a low whistle of appreciation.

"Fuck Kat, you look amazing." She says causing Katniss to laugh at her. "I swear if you you weren't dating one of my best friends I would totally be into you."

Jo's sexuality is no secret. After a string of failed relationships with guys she decided to turn to women. She's been in a serious relationship now for eight months with a woman from her wardrobe department. Katniss has never seen her happier in the six years she has known her. To the point where Jo has moved out of her apartment with Gale and into a house with Delly.

Jo was her date tonight. Platonically speaking. Peeta and Gale were on location for their new movie together. So Katniss asked her best girlfriend to attend the awards show with her. Jo jumped at the chance, especially knowing how nervous Katniss would be without Peeta there to hold her hand. Not to mention the free food and drinks.

"Cinna, you must make my gown for the upcoming Emmys." Jo demands.

Cinna chuckles as Jo engulfs him in a hug.

"Sure Jo." He answers placing a kiss to her cheek. Then he turns back to Katniss.

"You ready?" He asks.

Katniss takes in a deep breath.

"As I will ever be." She replies.

With that, Jo takes her hand and leads her to the door. They both say a quick goodbye to Cinna as they get off the elevator. They make their way to the lobby where a driver is waiting for them both. Peeta and Katniss always use the same car company and always have the same driver. Darius is his name and he doesn't hide his shock at the two beautiful women standing before him.

"Darius, put your tongue away, it's not polite to drool." Jo says teasingly.

He turns an embarrassing shade of red and mumbles out his apologies. He opens the door of the sleek black sedan and both woman gracefully climb into the car. There is champagne awaiting them. Jo wastes no time in pouring them both a glass. As Darius pulls away from the curb and into the busy LA traffic, Jo proposes a toast.

"To the hottest, most talented girl in the world." Katniss blushes again before clinking her glass with Jo's

"You're a little biased Jo." She answers after taking a sip. "I'm up against some very talented artists, the odds aren't exactly in my favour."

Darius drives them around for half an hour, as their hotel, The Sheraton, is only a four minute drive away from The Staples Centre. Technically both of them could've got ready at Katniss and Peeta's place, but when he found out about Katniss' nominations he insisted they stay somewhere close so they could party into the night after Katniss wins.

They pull up in front of the iconic building and a tall young man opens the door for them. He greets them with a nod of his head. As they step on to the red carpet the cameras start to flash. There are people everywhere and not just celebrities and paparazzi, but fans as well. They line the first half of the carpet behind barricades.

Katniss and Jo gracefully walk along, greeting people left, right and centre. They both answer questions from the reporters and pose to have their photos taken. Once they finally get inside the building, both women are astounded at the size and grandeur of the place. They find their seats and fan girl over some of the celebrities siting around them.

Most of her competition tonight are massive stars. Have been for more than the twelve months she's been in the business. Being up against the likes of Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, One Direction and her absolute favourite, Ed Sheeran, is totally surreal. She is totally fan girling now when she realises Ed sits just two rows in front of her.

She has met plenty of celebrities before. Comes with the territory of dating an actor. At this moment though, she is surrounded by a lot of people who were her inspiration to even get into the music business. She totally feels like a fifteen year old girl at the moment. Jo isn't fairing much better beside her as she gushes over Beyoncé sitting in the front row.

Not long after the lights go low and the introduction music begins. Katniss sits up a little straighter as LL Cool J walks out onto the stage. The audience erupts in applause and wolf whistles. He greets the audience smoothly. After a few minutes on stage he introduces the first act and the night is on its way to being in full swing.

                                                                                  ##

Peeta sits in his hotel room with Gale beside him when they announce the winner of Song of the year. She's already taken out Best new artist. She was pipped for Album of the year by Beck, Morning Phase. 'Two out of three ain't bad' to quote Meatloaf. He was super proud. He and Gale are having their own congratulatory party with a few of the other cast members.

He couldn't remember a time she looked more radiant. Not just because of the dress or the makeup, but her whole aura just reeked of radiance. She was glowing up there when she accepted her awards. So humble and oblivious to the affect she has on people. As if she doesn't quite believe she deserves all the accolades.

As he pours himself his fourth drink for the night, Gale sidles up next to him.

"So did you get it?" He asks quietly so no one around him hears.

Peeta nods as he brings the glass to his mouth.

"You've no idea how hard it was with all the paps following me." He said. "I had to take three different detours just to shake them all. Even then I don't think I got rid of them all completely."

Gales slaps his shoulder.

"It will be worth it in the end mate." His Australian accent still thick even after all these years.

They had one week of filming left. He had been gone from LA for nearly six months. In that six months he and Katniss had only seen each other once a month. Only when he managed to get a weekend off to go home and see her. He misses her terribly. Misses everything about her. He had spoken to her earlier in the night before she left just to calm her nerves.

The paparazzi had been horrible to them since he had been away filming. Making up stories just to sell their papers and magazines. Taking photos and totally twisting the truth behind them. Like the one of his co star and him when they were out for dinner. The headline failed to acknowledge that in fact the whole cast was out for dinner. The photo in question was of him laughing at something Madge had said.

Of course He only found out about it when Katniss rang him in an absolute rage asking him if the stories were true. It took him actually flying back to LA to reassure her everything was a lie. Gale backed up his story over the phone, by saying it couldn't be true because he and Madge had been in a relationship for two months when the story came out.

She apologised profusely for not trusting him and blamed it on the scant amount of time they had spent together recently. It was a month after that he went to Gale and asked him if he was ok with Peeta proposing. Katniss didn't have any family except her sister. So Gale was practically the big brother she didn't have. It only seemed right to ask his permission.

Of course he agreed. Said there wasn't two better people in the world and that they were destined to be together. So Peeta, in his best disguise had traipsed all through New York and finally found the perfect ring. It wasn't too big or over the top. It was perfect. At least he hoped she would think it was. He had organised for them to go to their special place when he got home.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" He asked hesitantly.

Gale just looked at him shocked.

"Are you kidding? Man you must be delusional If you think she's going to say no."

"Yeah. Nerves I guess." He says.

"One week dude and we're home. I for one can't wait to not be living out of a suitcase."

At this they both laugh and make their way back to their friends.

"What are you and Madge going to do when we go back?" He asked.

Madge lived in California but she wasn't in LA. She lived in San Francisco. Nearly four hundred miles away. Five and a half hours by car. An hour and a half by plane. It was doable, but Peeta questioned wether his two friends could handle the distance. They had been joined at the hip for the last few months. Suddenly being so far apart might cause a drift between them.

"Don't know. I think she is going to start looking for an agent in LA anyway, just to get more work." He answers. "If not, I'm sure we'll figure something out."

He didn't say this with absolute conviction. But Peeta didn't press him anymore. What will be will be. If they're destined to be together, then the fates will work in their favour. Right now all he had to worry about was the little velvet box sitting in the bottom of his suitcase and Katniss's answer. He missed her. He truly did. He couldn't stand it any longer he needed to hear her voice.

_"Hey sexy, how are you?_ " She asked her words a little slurred.

Peeta chuckled a little into his phone at her obvious drunken state.

"Well hello to you too gorgeous." He replied still chuckling softly.

_"I won an award....no....two awards....are you proud of me?"_

"Very much so...Katniss babe are you drunk?"

_"Noooooo....what makes you think that."_ She answers sarcastically.

"Just a hunch."

_"I miss you....sooooo much....how long 'til you come home?"_

"I miss you too....and just one more week."

_"I wish you were here....I so want to celebrate with you right now....if you know what I mean."_

Boy did he ever. It has been way too long since he had sex with Katniss. Exasperated even more by what she was wearing tonight.

_"And Finnick is being an ass."_ She adds.

Finnick Odair. Lead guitarist and back up vocals for one of this years biggest bands. He is all bronze hair and muscles. The type young _(and old)_ women swoon over. A smile that could light up the city all by itself. Finnick Odair. LA's biggest flirt. It is however the only thing you can fault him on. He is a fierce and loyal friend and one hundred percent in love with his girlfriend.

Annie Cresta. Lead singer. Never will you meet a sweeter girl in the world. How the hell she is hooked up with Finnick, Peeta will never understand. They are like chalk and cheese. Annie and Katniss became fast friends after Katniss' career took off. They shared many a girly weekend together. I think Annie reminded Katniss a lot of her sister, Prim.

"Where's Annie's? She can normally reel him in."

_"Home, with the flu."_

"And just how drunk is he?"

There's silence for a moment before she answers.

_"Drunk enough that I have to keep saving his ass._ "

Peeta sighs into his phone. He knows exactly how Finn is when he's too drunk. There has been many a night Peeta has had to intervene. He gets extremely mouthy and very cosy with anything in a skirt. He has left many girls in tears with his promises. Then one of them has to step in and tell these poor girls that he is very much taken.

"Maybe it's time you got him a cab." He suggests. "Ring Annie and let her know he's on his way."

_"You're probably right....Shit....Finn!"_ She yells away from the phone. _"OK, I better go. I miss you and I love you."_

"Me too sweetheart. I'll see you in a week."

                                                                                  ##

LAX is busy as always. People bustling past, brushing others with murmured apologies on their way to their flights. Katniss and Johanna stand in front of the arrivals gate waiting for Peeta and Gale. It's been two months since Peeta's last trip home. He and Gale have been off in New York for six months filming their new movie.

She chews on her nails a little nervously. She is desperate to see him. Kiss him. Make love to him. It's been way too long without his body next to hers. Johanna gifted her with a present two months into the six month stint. The vibrating friend though doesn't have the same effect on her as his fingers, mouth, or dick.

The sign over their heads finally flashes with their flight number, saying it has landed. She starts to anxiously roll up and down on the balls of her feet. She doesn't move her eyes from the gate. Her head bobbing up and down to try and see past the crowd in front of her. When she finally gets a glimpse of his blonde hair it takes all of Johanna's efforts to stop her from barrelling through the crowd.

"Calm down spitfire. He has seen you." Jo said.

Next thing she knows he has her in his arms and is twirling her around on the spot. Then he's kissing her like there's no tomorrow. She thinks she can hear Gale and Jo scoffing at them, not to mention the gazillion cameras going off at the sight. She doesn't care. His lips feel like heaven and she never wants to let go. Finally, basically so they can breath he removes his lips and places her back on the ground.

"Thank god that's over." Gale exclaims. "Thought you two were going to rip each other's clothes off right here."

"Or was that what you were hoping." Jo says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Jo!"

"OH MY GOD."

"Ewwww."

All three of them said at the same time. Jo just breaks out laughing.

They make their way over to baggage claim to get the guys suitcases. As they watch the conveyer belt move around in front of them they talk about everything that has happened in the last six months. Gale raves on and on about Madge and how he thinks he's found the love of his life. Citing that he will marry her one day.

After getting the luggage they make their way out front where Darius is waiting for them. He loads the bags into the trunk, while the four of them get into the car. They drop Johanna off first, she is meeting Delly for lunch. Then Gale, saying they'll get together for lunch soon. Then it's just Katniss and Peeta _(and Darius)_ for the rest of the drive to their apartment.

They can't keep their hands or mouths of each other for the whole fifteen minute drive. When they're finally inside the apartment, clothes go flying everywhere. They don't make it to the bedroom deciding right there on the sofa will do just fine. After a small amount of foreplay, Peeta enters her eliciting moans from both of them.

They spend the whole afternoon making love. By the time they're finally laying still and wrapped in each other's arms, Katniss has come three times and Peeta twice. They must fall asleep after that because the next thing Katniss feels is Peeta's fingers ghosting over her naked stomach. His lips leaving soft kisses along her shoulder blade and neck.

She turns in his arms to face him. She is greeted with his gorgeous smile and desire flashing in his normally crystal clear eyes.

"You ready to go another round?" He asks cheekily.

She doesn't answer. Just moves herself so she is straddling him. His half hard erection resting against her ass. His hands finding purchase on her hips. She leans down and presses her naked breasts to his chest and brings her mouth down to kiss him. She reaches between them and takes his dick in her hand before running it through her already wet folds.

He growls at the sensation. Then he's cussing into her mouth as she lowers herself on top of him. Completely sheathing him in one foul swoop. His hands move up to cover her breasts and he tweaks both nipples between his thick fingers. It doesn't take long before they are both falling over the edge. Screaming each other's names into the spacious room.

"God I've missed you." He says as she curls back into his side.

"The feeling is mutual. Johanna's gift has nothing on you whatsoever."

He chuckles loudly.

They eat a small meal and drink wine together. Talking candidly about everything that has gone on while Peeta has been away. Before long though they end up in their bedroom in their massive king size bed. Bringing each other to completion again. Katniss can't help the smile that sits on her lips as her eyes finally give in to sleep. Totally and utterly sated and happy to have her man home.

                                                                                   ##

They were a little over half an hour away from their destination. Peeta could feel his nerves kicking in as he gripped the steering wheel tighter the closer they got. They were headed for Big Bear lake and their standing cabin they stayed at every year. It was beautiful this time of year. There will probably still be snow on the ski area.

If Katniss had noticed a change in Peeta's demeanour she didn't say anything. In fact she hadn't said anything for the past hour as she had drifted off to sleep. Peeta kept stealing glances at her to try and calm his nerves. She was beautiful when she slept. All the creases and worries gone from her face. He noticed she had a small smile resting on her lips. This in turn made him smile.

He lightly jostled her awake as they drove into the resort. She stretched her arms above her head causing her t-shirt to ride up and giving him a glimpse of her toned olive stomach. He pulled into their parking space in front of the same cabin they visited every year. He turned of the engine and stretch his own arms above his head.

After putting their respective bags in the main bedroom upstairs, Peeta lights a fire in the living area. The smell of burning wood intoxicating his nostrils. Katniss comes out of the kitchen with two steaming hot cups of hot chocolate. She places both cups on the table set before the fire. Then sits down on the sofa and watches Peeta finish up with the fire.

He joins her on the sofa and takes his drink from the table. She curls into his side. He puts his arm around her shoulder. He plays nervously with the sleeve of her shirt. He only has three days to ask the question that will hopefully have them saying 'I Do' in the near future. He still hasn't quite figured out the speech yet. His train of thought is interrupted by her hand running over his crotch.

He hisses at the contact, which only encourages her to press her hand harder against him. She tugs on the waist of his sweatpants. He lifts his ass a little of the sofa to help her to remove the offending garment. Her hand then slides under his boxers and wraps around his fast growing dick.  
She removes it from the confines of his shorts and runs her thumb over the tip, spreading the slight moisture that has gathered there.

Katniss better positions herself on the sofa. Peeta's head lolls back against the sofa as she swipes her tongue over the tip agonisingly slow. Then her beautiful full lips are engulfing him completely. He loves the feel of Katniss' mouth on him. To him no one in the world does this better than her. Not that he has a lot to go on. Only having been in one other relationship before her.

As she continues to bob up and down his hands have gone under her sweater to run along her back. She adds her hand to the mix. Between her stroking him and her mouth around him he can feel the familiar pull just below his navel. He's not going to last long and he wants to be inside of her when he comes.

"Kat baby, I'm very close and I don't want to come yet."

Her mouth slides down over him one last time before she releases him with a pop. She crawls into his lap and and starts kissing him feverishly. God she was going to kill him. He now runs his fingers over her stomach before making his way to her chest. Shit! No bra. He takes both mounds in his hands and squeezes them softly.

She grinds over his erection ever so slightly, just enough to tease. Her mouth on the other hand is kissing him like its the last kiss ever. He glides the t-shirt sweater dress over her head and gasps as he always does at the sight of her. He leans down and takes her right dusky nipple between his teeth before encasing the whole mound in his mouth.

Her pantie clad centre is wet with desire as she continues to grind against him. He meets her grind for grind. She fists his hair in her hands as he takes the nipple between his teeth again. The sounds coming from her mouth are exquisite. He holds her hips in place to stop himself from coming too soon.

After he has paid attention to the other breast she climbs off his lap to remove both their underwear. She takes him in her mouth again before crawling back into his lap. She guides his dick through her dripping wet folds before lining him up with her entrance. She joins their lips as she slowly sinks down on top of him.

He growls against her at the sensation. Her wet, warm walls encasing him completely. She releases his mouth to be able to moan out a soft 'fuck'. Their rhythm is natural. They've be been doing this for so long they know exactly what to do to each other. They don't fight against the pleasure and before long they are both toppling over the edge....together.

                                                                                    ##

They climb out of the two person kayak once they've reached the other side of the lake. They trek the two miles in that will bring them out to a meadow they found two years ago. Once there they lay out a picnic blanket and set up the food they prepared. They sit down opposite each other and like giddy teenagers they feed each other food.

Once their bellies are full Katniss lays with her head in Peeta's lap. The sky is a little overcast today, but the sun keeps trying to poke out through the clouds. Peeta softly plays with her hair as Katniss rambles on about some singer that apparently cheated on his fiancée with an actress. She doesn't mention any names.

Peeta sits there with the velvet box burning a hole in his backpack. He still hasn't really thought about what he is going to say. All he knows is that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. How do you put how much you love someone into words. Words? Something he is usually so good at, have somehow escaped him.

"Hey. You OK?" Katniss asks bringing him back to the moment. "You were a million miles away."

He looks down at her. She's smiling and kind of not smiling. The creases on her forehead tell him that she is concerned. He motions for her to sit up. Then he pulls her into his lap. His hands cup her face as he pulls her in for a soft kiss. A reassuring kiss. One filled with all the words he's having trouble speaking. He pulls away and stares into her beautiful silver eyes.

"I'm fine. More than fine. I love you." She smiles shyly at him then kisses him again.

The kissing turns into an all bets in make out session. Hands and mouths everywhere. They make love out in the open. Whispering words of love and passion to each other. As they lay there after both being completely sated, Peeta decides now is the right time. He turns to face her. Propped up on one elbow he looks her straight in the eye and takes a deep breath.

"Marry me?" He asks.

She looks at him with a wide eyed expression. She certainly wasn't expecting that. He probably could of come up with a thousand other ways to do it, but right there in the moment it was all he could say. Now he waited, holding his breath, for her to say something, anything. Her look of surprise softened and a smile took over her face.

"Yes." She replied.

"Yes?"

"Yes, yes, a thousand times Yes!"

They kiss some more. Before Peeta reaches over to his backpack and pulls out the velvet box. He places the small box in her hand. She opens it slowly to reveal the beautiful gold band that is adorned with a single princess cut diamond. He can see the tears starting to form behind her eyes. Finally the words he had been searching for make it to his lips.

"You are everything that is good in this world Kat. I dream about the future and there's not a single dream that your not part of." He begins. "I was so scared when you left. Then when you were in the hospital...."

He gulps and takes in another deep breath. She squeezes his hand.

"I want to say more than I love you right now, but no words can even begin to describe how in love with you I am. I want to have a family with you. I want to grow old with you. I want everything with you."

He takes the box from her hand and removes the ring. He takes her left hand and gently places it on her ring finger. She pounces on him and joins their lips again. It's a bit sloppy this time as the tears that were threatening to fall before do. His hands pull her close. There's no space between them. Right there in their meadow they make their promises to each other.

They finally break apart, just so they can breath. She caresses his face. Running her hands softly over the slight stubble that has grown there. She looks into his eyes lovingly. Her own eyes wet with tears. When she runs her thumb over his lips he leaves a soft kiss on it. She kisses him softly again before making her own speech.

"You are my world. You're right. Saying I love you just doesn't seem enough to describe how I feel." She says through soft happy sobs. "I can't wait to be Mrs Peeta Mellark."

                                                                                      ##

Katniss had never been to Hawaii before. Sitting on their private beach, that they only share with their friends and family. She wonders why it took her so long to come. Perfect weather, perfect beaches and perfect company. What more could a girl ask for? She folds the page down on the book she's reading and lowers her sun lounge to soak up the afternoon sunshine.

Revelling in the peace and serenity that encompasses her she doesn't hear her husband sneak up on her. Next thing she knows she is squealing as salt water drips over her. She jumps a mile as he places wet kisses over her naked stomach. She removes her sunglasses to reveal Peeta hovering over her looking all hot and dreamy. The wet hair look really suits him. He's wearing her smile.

They've been married for five days. A small ceremony on this beach with just their friends and family. Katniss wore a simple spaghetti strap, figure hugging dress. While Peeta in black pants and a white shirt. They made their vows to each other in a ceremony that only took fifteen minutes. Somehow finding a pastor who was willing to marry them on short notice.

Katniss's sister and her family made the trip as did Peeta's mom and brothers. Gale, Madge, Johanna, Delly, Annie and Finnick made up the rest of the guest list. There were tears of joy as they had their first kiss as husband and wife. The tears of sadness were for the absence of Peeta's dad and Katniss' mom and dad.

"Peeta!" She squeals as his kisses move further up her body.

He looks up at her through his long eyelashes with a smirk. Her back arches of the sun lounge as he encases her bikini clad breast in his mouth. A small moan leaving her mouth as he pushes the bikini to one side to and flicks his tongue over the very erect nipple below. His eyes never leave hers as he grinds against her.

"Peeta." She says in a much softer voice.

He removes his mouth from her breast and moves up to join their lips in soft but fervent kiss. She feels how hard he is underneath her. She reaches her hand between the two of them to cup the hard bulge of his dick through his swim shorts. A growl escapes his lips as he rocks gently under her touch.

"God you two get a room."

They jump apart as Gales voice reaches them. Peeta discreetly adjusts himself as Katniss checks to make sure her bikini top is back in place. Just in time too as their friends decide to join them on the remaining sun lounges. They're pretty sure their faces are revealing a bright red blush of embarrassment.

"You two are completely nauseating you know that right?" This time it's Jo.

Finnick is the one to put a stop to the jarring of their friends. Changing the subject completely.

"So Annie and I have an announcement."

Everyone perks up at his statement. He looks to Annie for reassurance. She nods her head yes at him.

"We're going to have a baby."

To say the group was shocked would be an understatement. For once Jo was left speechless. They were bombarded with questions all at the same time. It was quiet, mild tempered Annie that silenced them all with a loud 'Enough'. The group became silent. She calmly went on to answer all their questions. They all listened, too afraid of another outburst from the tiny woman.

Katniss made her way over to Annie and sat down beside her. She took her hand in her own then dragged her in for a tight hug.

"Congratulations Ann. You're going to be a wonderful mother."

Katniss caught Peeta's gaze over Annie's shoulder. He smiled at her. A look of hope in his eyes. Katniss knows that look. He hopes one day to have kids. Katniss smiles back at him. She was planning on telling him tonight. She's late. She has taken two tests and both returned the positive lines. She has an appointment with her doctor when they get back to the mainland.

"Thanks Kat." Annie answers bringing Katniss out of her stare with Peeta.

After another hour on the beach they all return to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner. Their last one before their friends head back to LA. Both Peeta's Family and Katniss' sister headed back yesterday. The Mellark's to LA and the Hawthorne's back to Sydney. Peeta and Katniss have another week before they go home.

Dinner is nice. Lots of laughter and reminiscing. Katniss wonders how nobody has noticed that she hasn't had more than two glasses of wine the whole trip. She smirks to herself while the others are engrossed in something Finnick is saying. She lets the visions of the small being growing inside of her encompass her thoughts. He's going to be so happy when she tells him.

"Hey." It's Peeta.

Katniss startles a little at his voice.

"You Ok?" He asks.

She nods and buries her head into his shoulder as he wraps him arm tighter around her own shoulder. Yes he is going to be over the moon with her news.

                                                                                     ##

The giggles coming from their living room makes Peeta look up from his newspaper. A huge grin takes over his face as he spies the two most important girls in his life enjoying each other's company. He remembers fondly that day nearly four years ago when Katniss told him they were having a baby. Other than marrying Katniss he couldn't remember a happier moment in his life.

It explained why she hadn't drunk much on their holiday/wedding/honeymoon. They had not long returned to their room after dinner with their friends. Snuggled up on the chaise lounge she blew him away with the news. He can't exactly remember the words she said, but he'll never forget the smile on her face when she placed his hand on her stomach and told him he was going to be a daddy.

Now as he watches Katniss with their little Ella, his eyes wander to the swell of Katniss' belly. He was going to be a daddy again. The last three years had been a rollercoaster. What with being a family and still leading their celebrity lives. Keeping Ella out of the spotlight has been a challenge in itself. They've made it work though and in a few weeks their second child will be born.

All their friends had begun their own families too. Annie and Finnick's little Charlie is only two months older than Ella. They got married not long after. Gale did marry Madge, but they're having difficulty having children. It must be hard when all their friends are procreating around them. Even Jo and Delly are expecting in a few months.

Their respective work never died down either. Peeta had constantly been on location and Katniss had done her first world tour only months after Ella was born. That didn't stop them from being the happiest and most down to earth couple in Hollywood. Katniss decided to be a full time mom and stuck to recording in the studio. She didn't go on tour again until just before she became pregnant again.

Peeta is bought out of his daze by his daughter's pleas to join them.

"Daddy, daddy....help." She gets out through her giggles as Katniss continues to tickle her.

He quickly makes his way into the living room and sits down next to them both on the floor. He wrenches his daughter from his wife's grasp and lifts her into the air over his head. This just makes her giggle more. He is always in awe of this tiny little girl that he has helped bring in to this world. With her mothers hair and her fathers eyes she is a beauty to behold.

"What's wrong my princess?" He asks as he hoists in the air again. "Is big bad mommy tickling you?"

She just answers with more giggles. Katniss moves closer to him and their daughter as Peeta brings Ella down to sit on his lap. She nuzzles against his chest as Katniss rests her head on his shoulder. This moment right now is perfect. He wishes he could freeze it and stay in it forever. Katniss....or rather their unborn baby has other ideas.

Gale and Madge had come to watch over Ella immediately after Katniss' contractions had become too close and two painful. Six hours it took for their son to make his way into the world. Named after both his grandfathers who will never get to meet the cherubic little boy. Joseph Benjamin they named him. Coincidentally born on Katniss' fathers birthday.

Peeta was in awe of how calm Katniss was. Ella was an easy birth. Only three hours and no pain killers at all. So by the fifth hour of being in labour with Joseph, Peeta expected Katniss to be a wild woman. She surprised him though only having a small intake of the gas and remaining calm and collected through to the end.

Peeta watches as Katniss nurses their new son. He's a hungry little thing. They were moved up to their private room two hours after Joseph was born. Slight movement from the door grabs Peeta's attention. There his daughter stands with wide eyes as she takes in the small form in Katniss' arms. Peeta makes his way over and scoops her up with a big hug and takes her over to the bed. Gale and Madge standing back letting the small girl join her daddy.

"You want to meet your new brother?" Peeta asks her. Still with wide eyes she nods.

Katniss shifts in her bed so Ella can sit next to her. She gives her mommy a big hug and then looks at her brother again.

"Ella, this is Joseph, what do you think?" Katniss says.

She looks very thoughtful for a while before answering her mommy.

"Very small." She answers.

Peeta and Katniss try not to laugh.

"Yes he is. Would you like a hold?" Katniss asks.

Ella's eyes go wide again and she shakes her head.

"I don't want to break him." She finally gets out.

"Aww Princess you won't break him. You just have to be very careful when you hold him. Like you are with your dolls." Peeta replies.

She still looks hesitant to take the small baby in her arms. After a bit more coaxing from her parents she finally nods her head yes. Katniss tells her how to hold his head and gently places Joseph on Ella's lap. With both her parents sitting on either side of her she relaxes a little while she holds her baby brother. She looks him over carefully and then in a soft voice she starts to talk to him.

"Hi Jo....Jose....Joseph." She manages to get out. "I'm your big sister. I'm going to look after you."

They all sit in silence as Joseph squirms a little in his sisters arms.

"Why doesn't he talk back?" Ella asks concerned. "Doesn't he like me?"

Peeta and Katniss share a look. Then Katniss turns to their daughter and explains that it will be a little while before he can talk. She goes on to tell her that she was once a baby like Joseph was and she didn't talk at first either. This news seems to stun Ella. She was full of questions. Peeta and Katniss answered every one of them in a way that Ella would understand.

After a while, Ella is fidgety. Peeta takes his son from his daughters arms. She wastes no time in clinging close to Katniss. It's not long before she falls asleep. It's been an eventful day for the three year old. Peeta moves closer to his wife and puts his arm around her shoulder. She rests her head on his chest. Again he can't help thinking that he would love to freeze this moment and live in it forever.


End file.
